


Satu Untuk Berdua

by Frauxinite



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: 25 Days of ToruKa Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Maybe OOC, Prompt Challenge, Satu syal untuk berdua UwU, Toru being so cute, Toruka - Freeform, Tsundere Taka, scarf
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Frauxinite
Summary: Taka yang kedinginan karena lupa membawa syal, dan Toru yang memutuskan "satu untuk berdua itu lebih baik".For #25DaysOfTorukaChristmas - Day 14 " Scarf".





	Satu Untuk Berdua

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One OK Rock adalah band beraliran alternative-rock yang dibentuk oleh Toru Yamashita pada 2005 dengan label rekaman Amuse dan Fueled By Ramen, yang bukan milik penulis. Fanfiksi ini murni hanya untuk hiburan, tidk ada keuntungan materiil apa pun yang didapat penulis dari publikasi fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Drabble. Slash - Toru x Taka [ToruKa]. Fluff || Ditulis untuk event #25DaysOfTorukaChristmas - Day 14, "Scarf".
> 
> Akhir kata,  
> Happy reading minna-san~!

"Astaga, kenapa hari ini dingin sekali, sih," Taka menggerutu, mengeratkan mantel yang membalut tubuhnya. Menghembuskan napas kasar, membuat uap mengepul keluar dari mulutnya. Hidungnya memerah, dingin yang menerpa fitur mungilnya makin menjadi ketika sebuah kereta melintasi peron.

Kekehan terlontar dari bibir Toru yang berada di samping sang vokalis. " _Well_ , siapa vokalis dari band rock terkenal disini, yang lupa untuk membawa syal ketika tahu ia akan pergi jalan-jalan (kencan) dengan gitarisnya ditengah cuaca bersalju begini, eh?" godanya dengan seringai.

"Aku terburu-buru datang kemari karena terlambat, kautahu?! Jadinya, syalku tertinggal," protes Taka, memanyunkan bibir. Ia meninju agak keras bahu Toru yang berbalut mantel tebal. Pemimpin One OK Rock itu pura-pura mengaduh sakit, membuat kedutan di alis Taka bertambah.

Toru makin gemas menggoda pria mungil di sampingnya itu, "Mau kupeluk?" sambil menunjukkan gestur akan memeluk Taka.

Si sulung Moriuchi refleks menoleh kaget. "Ha-Hah?! Jangan bercanda, Toru-san!" ia berseru heboh, seulas semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya, "kita ini di tempat umum, bodoh!"

"Tapi, kau kedinginan, bukan?"

"Apa hubungannya kedinginan dengan dipeluk!"

Toru tergelak lepas, disaat yang bersamaan kereta yang akan mereka tumpangi berhenti di peron. Kedua bintang rock itu naik dengan kerumunan orang--yang untungnya tidak begitu ramai. Taka dan Toru dapat duduk dengan lega tanpa harus berdesakan.

Pendingin udara kereta membuat Taka agak menggigil, disaat sebelumnya ia sudah cukup kedinginan oleh cuaca beku diluar tadi. Salahkan Taka dan sifat pelupanya, sehingga syal miliknya tertinggal di gantungan yang jelas-jelas ada di pintu masuk apartemennya.

Toru yang menyadari vokalisnya tengah menggigil, melepas syal hijau tuanya dan menyodorkannya pada Taka. "Kau menggigil, tuh. Pakai ini."

"Aku tidak kedinginan, Leader-sama," tegas Taka, ngotot plus sok 10969 persen (gengsi sih sebenarnya). Menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, gestur menantang. Sementara ia mati-matian menahan dingin yang menusuk.

 _Dasar tsundere_. "Jangan keras kepala, Takahiro," tukas Toru sambil tersenyum tipis, memberi tatapan ' _jangan coba-coba membantah kata Leader-sama mu'_. Kedua tangannya melilitkan syal hijau tuanya di leher Taka, sambil mengoceh, "lagipula, jika kau sakit, siapa juga yang nanti akan kerepotan, eh?" Selesai mengenakannya pada Taka, sang gitaris menggeser duduk hingga menempel pada Taka lalu melilitkan syalnya pula pada leher sendiri--membuat syal hijau tua itu dipakai berdua oleh mereka.

"To-Toru..." Taka mencicit malu, menenggelamkan wajahnya yang semerah rambut adiknya Hiroki pada lilitan syal di lehernya.

Mata sang Yamashita bergulir pada pria di sampingnya. "Hmm? Lebih baik satu untuk berdua, bukan?" seringainya, "lagipula, kalau begini, kau akan merasa hangat."

Bahu keduanya berbentur pelan ketika kereta mulai berjalan. Dalam diam, Taka menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh Toru, menikmati kehangatan yang keduanya bagikan bersama. Dengan syal yang saling mengikat pada satu sama lain, menghubungkan keduanya.

 

**.**

**E.N.D**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Fraux's unfaedah bacot:
> 
> I know i'm really late for this ToruKa event :") Tapi ofc, demi fandom dan Otepeh tercinta, Fraux bakal nulis prompt dari 25 Days of ToruKa Christmas ini sampai hari Natal tiba!! #semangat45gaes #masoluastagah. Ayo nih, para One OK Rockers dan pendayung kapal ToruKa, kita ramaikan yok event ini~ Untuk promptnya, biaa kalian lihat di instagram, tinggal search aja dengan hastag #25DaysOfTorukaChristmas
> 
> For TorukaIsJustice and Shion_Taichou, thank you very very much for held this lovely ToruKa event~ UwU. Well, bcs my english is really bad, I only can write te entries for this event in Indonesian only :") But, i want to translate this if i can after this event ^^
> 
> Lastly, silahkan tinggalkan jejak berupa Kudos dan Comment jka kalian berkenan~ Terimakasih sudah membaca!
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Fraux


End file.
